saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Izanagi
Akira Izanagi is a high-school student and a player of Endless Utopia Online. He is the main character of REDACTED. He attends Bakusou Academy with his childhood friend, dorm mate, and classmate Akeno Izanami. Appearance In-Game In-game, Akira wears a long white two-tailed overcoat with red details, various buckles, red armored shoulder pads, and a high collar that has been folded down half-way to reveal the red interior linings. Under that coat is a dark grey and red waistcoat with a white button-up shirt and a yellow tie, dark grey combat pants, red fingerless gloves and white combat boots. He carries Shuiro strapped to the right side of his waist, Koniro on his left, and Ominaeshi in a holster on his back favoring his left hand. After UNAVAILABLE happened, Akira has changed his entire outfit. Now he wears a white, tight-fitting, long-sleeved shirt with red details; dark grey Yoroi Hakama pants; dark grey and silver armored boots; lightly armored bracers, greaves, and shoulder pauldrons; black fingerless gloves; and a black and red Jinbaori coat with a high collar that can be buckled together and a red rose pattern on its back with several thorny vines running down the coat's length into the three coattails. His weapons maintain their previous placement: Shuiro on his right, Koniro on his left, and Ominaeshi on his back. Occasionally, he wears a black mask with two angular eye slits, and a wilting rose pattern in red emblazoned across the mask. Real Life In real life, Akira commonly wears the standard uniform of Bakusou Academy, being a heavily stylized black blazer, a white button-up undershirt, slacks, dress shoes, and a dark red necktie; the male uniform is required to have a red necktie, with a pin on the blazer's lapel denoting the student's class and year. According to the academy rules, the dress-shirt must be fully buttoned up, the blazer must be buttoned up, and the necktie worn properly. However, Akira undoes the top button on his shirt so it doesn't constrict his neck, leaves his blazer unbuttoned, and wears his necktie loosely. On days off, he's usually seen wearing grey jeans, black-and-red shoes, t-shirts with varying designs, and a red and white jacket with a collar that unzips to reveal a hood if needed. He is always seen with a golden chain necklace with a gilded red gem as a pendant, which was a gift from his mother. Background Akira was born to a wealthy family, who raised him to be a smart and compassionate child. He lived a happy life with his childhood friend Akeno Izanami, as their families knew each other and were close friends. On his seventh birthday, Akeno gave him a lovely golden necklace as a present, so he bought her a matching silver necklace for her birthday to repay the favor. The two grew up very closely, and their parents didn't seem to mind their friendship. In fact, Akeno's parents even encouraged it, thinking that Akira would be a suitable fiance for her when the time came despite his hot-headed pyromaniac tendencies. His incredible intellect did get him into Bakusou Academy, which is where he currently attends school. Personality Akira, despite his intellect, is a hothead with a short fuse. He's quick to anger, and takes jokes to hear very easily, thinking they're insults. He's brash and reckless, often focusing in on the wrong things with immense fervor and becoming hellbent on getting retribution for whatever angered him. Yet, he knows when to calm down and conduct himself in a mannerly order. Akira knows when to call it quits, say "enough is enough," and move past the issue. When he isn't mad, he's a calm and well-mannered man who bares no ill will to anyone, even willing to set aside his differences and work with a perceived rival if it means they both survive. His intelligence is one of his greatest assets, allowing him to calculate his opponent's next move or manipulate his opponent into moving into a certain spot for him to get the upper hand. Aside from his signature temper, Akira can be a friendly individual. Many describe him as a loyal and compassionate person, who is willing to advocate for what he believes in, even if he's the only one who believes it. While passionate, Akira also believes heavily in someone's resolve, measuring the effort he puts in his fights in correlation to how much resolve his opponent has. Akira also reserves another side of himself for his dear friend Akeno. Around her, he becomes an older brother figure, becoming incredibly protective of Akeno and her well-being. He has been known to tell people off if they try to ask her out. It seems he has some sort of crush on her, which is mutual. Akira holds a unique sense of style which is reflected in his in-game fighting style, showing a unique method of. He also shows an interesting attraction to fire and heat in general, with a habit of flicking open and closing a lighter he owns. In-game, this translates to his signature ability: Chromatic Flames. By studying how fire works and how to create it, Akira can deduce ways of starting fires outside of his in-game powers if need be. Abilities Endless Utopia Online *'Race:' Hybrid (Draco/Fairy) *'Aera Type:' Alteration *'Occupation:' Sword-for-Hire/Bounty Hunter *'Main Equipment' **Conflagrant Arms (Two Chokuto swords, one Aera Channeler - Normal Form)/Homusubi (Chokuto - Released Form) As an Hybrid, Akira has specialized in combining two elements, Fire and Light, to create a new element. As a result of the intense training required to use his Chromatic Flames, Akira has an immense Aera supply, with high proficiency in using Fire and Light separately. In addition, his Energy Bending affinity is with Alteration, training to use the Accel Step technique and currently learning to use Weapon Release. Akira also uses a unique form of Aera Focus where he concentrates his Aera into his fingers or hands, then superheats the gathered Aera to heat up his hands for an insanely hot and powerful punch; this heated Aera Focus can be used to boil a person's blood vessels if Akira manages to make physical contact with them, with the heat ranging from rendering them unconscious or outright killing them. Akira's signature Conflagrant Arms consist of three weapons: the Aera Channeler Ominaeshi and the two Chokuto swords Shuiro and Koniro. He wields his swords in a style emphasizing dodging, parrying, and quick slashes. With one sword in hand, he'll quickly dash around while swinging hard and fast, balancing his attacks and dodges carefully. When dual-wielding his blades, Akira unleashes a high-speed barrage of strikes, prioritizing speed and dodging over offense due to a lack of power from dual-wielding. Ominaeshi acts as a way for Akira to focus his Chromatic Flames into a long-range projectile. It features a unique construction that allows Akira to choose how the flames are released. Depending on its configuration, Ominaeshi can release a wild, constant stream of Chromatic Flames, fire off a more concentrated, precise stream of fire, or launch off bullet-like projectiles formed of compressed fire. Usually, he releases precise bursts of fire as a ranged distraction so he can quickly dash through the flames and attack the enemy; or, he'll impale his combined weapon into the enemy and roast them alive. He's learned to use Elemental Flow on his swords, augmenting his attacks with one of seven possible effects in addition to searing the opponent and cauterizing any attacks that make contact. When Akira dual-wields Ominaeshi in its Gunblade form in tandem with the other sword, Akira focuses mostly on distractions and offense, unleashing torrents of fire to disguise his next move. A curtain of flames allows Akira to disguise his next strike, blocking out his enemy's line of sight so he can get impale his gunblade in an enemy before roasting them to oblivion. Attacks with this merged weapon consists of heavy slashes followed by a Chromatic Flame projectile, or brutal impalement followed by a severe roasting with Red flames. With his united armament, Akira fights in an evasive and stylish fighting style, alternating between ranged combat and melee attacks to heavy strikes and a savage roasting. Trivia *Akira's original EUO design is inspired by Izanagi-no-Okami from Persona 4. His surname is also taken from Izanagi. *Akira holds a fondness for cats and rabbits. *His Chromatic Flames are inspired by Dying Will Flames featured in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Category:Player Category:EUO Player Category:Character Category:Male Category:Hybrid (EUO) Category:PyroHunter16